Verien
Verien Lerenze is an unsettlingly cute Warlock with a penchant for horrible destruction. Appearance Verien is a short and slim young woman with pale skin and a narrow face. Long, jet black hair is left to hang loose and frame her keen brown eyes. She favours heavy and elaborate robes, usually in red, black or purple. Her silver earrings are flecked with tiny pink diamonds. Her otherwise sinister aspect is offset by her cheerful and friendly smile. She always moves and talks in a easy and relaxed manner, even when in the midst of battle. Her most unusual feature is the collection of small, plush toys hanging from her pack. Each one is uniquely crafted, and features personal touches and details. Most prominent of them is a figure in purple robes with a witches' hat. They also include a grey Eredar, a stubby bronze dragon, a nether ray, a black-robed blood elf, a fluffy Aarackoa, a brown bear, a tawny griffon and a collection of white shapes that may be a Naaru. She is usually accompanied by one of her varied demonic minions. She treats them as close friends, often idly chatting to them despite the usual lack of response. She can also be seen with a small white kitten named Mishka, who can often be seen trailing her, ducking behind her demonic companion or hiding under the skirts of her robe. Personality Verien is bright, cheerful, enthusiastic and friendly. She seems to approach everything in life, from her studies and making friends to defending the Alliance and fighting terrifying battles with the same irrepressible enthusiasm. She is always cheerful, regardless of the situation, and does her best to pass that same cheer on to those around her. She is always polite, if somewhat pushy at times. Her occaisional somber moments pass quickly, as she soon finds something else to draw her optimism. She is also easily distracted by odd or exciting things that pass by; many a time she has wandered off-course with a cry of "Ooh, shiny!" Her tastes are best described as odd; to her, the gloomy depths of Duskwood are "Cozy," giant hairy spiders are "Adorable," towering ogres are "Funny" and even the bizzare mana creatures of Netherstorm are "Shiny." She also seems easily distracted by shiny objects or passing animals, and has stopped many a hunter by idly patting their companion, and thus commited at least one faux pas with a druid. Despite this she has a keen intellect, and a strong desire to learn, explore, and discover everything around her. Verien takes particular delight in using the many destructive spells at her command - not out of malice or a desire to harm, but rather for the childish joy of simply blowing things up. She especially enjoys using her many fire-based spells for their "pretty effects," most notably those that cover a wide area. Her Rain of Fire spell is a noted favourite, and she can often be heard cheering for joy as she sends flaming meteors crashing to the ground. She has focused her developement on these very spells, amplifying their power to an often frightening degree. Since joining The Order, she has made fast friends with many of its members, often despite their initial reservations. She is always loyal to her friends, often going out of her way to help, or at least accompany them. Although occaisionally obtrusive, she does her best to join in The Order's many challenges and battles, usually cheering out "Doom!" as she goes. Somewhere along the way, she earned the nickname of "The Doombunny," a name that she has taken to heart. History Childhood Verien's earliest memories are of the catacombs underneath the Slaughtered Lamb in Stormwind. She was raised there from childhood by the city's hidden Warlock trainers. Although she attended school and occaisionally played with the other children her age, more often than not she was hidden away underneath the city, learning the dark arts of demonology. They looked out for her, provided for her and schooled her, but in no way showed her affection. To them, she was not a daughter; merely a student. Her trainers frequently took her from Stormwind between the ages of eight and ten. In dark and secluded corners of the world and its cities she was introduced to concepts and people far beyond her age. Warlocks and trainers from across Azeroth were shown the prize student. When war came once more to the world, her trainers brought her back to the safety of Stormwind and hid her away once more. Despite her grim surroundings, Verien seemed remarkably well-adjusted, and grew into a happy and cheerful child. She quickly developed her fascination with all things cute and strange, and her room became littered with plush toys of all sorts. When she had reached sixteen, they conceded that Verien had learned all she could in hiding. She was sent forth into the world, and signed to serve the alliance until they needed her once more. She spent as much time adventuring as she did studying at 'home,' further increasing her powers and learning to command new and more powerful demons. The many people she met and the many places she travelled to since introduced her to a variety of new skills, ideas and even ways of life. Despite her many distractions, her trainers were impressed with her rapid progress and growth in power. New Friends With her cheerful nature, Verien managed to befriend a number of adventurers across the kingdom of Stormwind. Most notable was the young Night Elf Aishen Thornewood, who found herself liking the young warlock when Verien took a shine to Zaber made a plush version of the Nightsaber for her. She also made fast friends with Miyoko, an embittered warlock who found herself drawn to Verien despite their opposite views. It was at this time that she met a troupe of explorers who delved into the lost history of Azeroth. Eager both to learn from their journeys and go on wild adventures with them, Verien signed up and was whisked out of Stormwind. The next few months were hectic for Verien. Travelling with the explorers taught her more about the world she lived in, and she grew to love it in all its wierd and wonderful glory. Her brief visits to Stormwind saw her united again and again with Miyoko, as the two of them butted heads. Convinced that Miyoko was deeply unhappy despite her denials, Verien set about a campain to "cheer up" the dour warlock, whether she wanted it or not. Miyoko found herself growing fonder of Verien, even as the teenager annoyed her and managed to pry apart her deepest secrets. Despite herself, Miyoko grew to love Verien, and began to abandon her former isolated existance. It was on one of her adventures that Verien stumbled across a deep, personal mystery. She found a portrait of a woman who looked remarkably like her, and with the troupe's leader followed a series of clues starting from it. She soon discovered the portrait was that of Karina Lerenze, a mage of Dalaran who had been missing since Verien's birth. The clues lead to the woman, who Verien rapidly realised was her mother, and finally found her taking refuge in a Night Elf outpost deep in the Ashenvale forests. Their reunion was prevented by unknown magics, but Karina was able to pass on to Verien the circumstances of her "adoption" - how Verien's own trainers had saved Karina's life in exchange for her daughter. Verien understood the choice that Karina had made; even though it had separated them, it had saved them both. Returning to Stormwind once more, Verien began a covert campaign of annoyance and sabotage on her trainers. They in turn took steps to remove what had quickly become a "dangerous influence" and quietly split up the troupe that Verien had joined. Alone once more, Verien quickly turned to her friends. Aishen took the opportunity to invite Verien into The Order, where she fit in well with the cadre of adventurers. She made an unusual friendship with Anastasia Zogstra. They spent long hours discussing the nature of the demons Verien controlled. Despite Zogstra's intentions, Verien showed no indications of surrendering her powers; rather she devoted herself to "reforming" her minions through fair treatment and kindness. Betrayal Feeling that she was fully grown and once more firmly under their control, Verien's trainers enacted their plans for their special pupil. As a reward for her final task, she was granted a pendant which they claimed would boost her fel powers. In truth, it contained the soul shard of their own master, cut down by an Orc warlock in the first war. Verien began to change as the soul shard took possession of her, rapidly reviving their master. Although Verien denied it, Miyoko quickly discerned the change in her and, after an unusual warning, set out to confront Verien and save her from her trainers. Confronting her in the catacombs beneath Stormwind, Miyoko quickly destroyed the pendant, freeing Verien from its influence. The pair were in turn attacked by Verien's enraged trainers, who first struck Zag'Juk down for his betrayal. A fierce battle raged beneath the mage district as the pair fought their way free, slaying one of Verien's former masters before making their escape. Victory was soured by the many curses laid upon Miyoko which sapped her life even as they escaped. Mere minutes after fleeing Stormwind's gates, she confessed her feelings to the younger warlock and passed away. Verien turned her back on Stormwind and all she knew there, and quickly took up arms with The Order and ventured into outland. Her child-like fascination with the world was renewed, as she found herself exploring a world unlike anything she could have imagined. She quickly fell in with the Scryers of Shattrath city, who in turn opened her mind to even new avenues of knowledge. With the order's help, and Zogstra's guidance, Verien established a new place for herself looking out over the last Draenei city where she once more delved into arcane knowledge, only now for her own causes. Looking Northward As The Order struck into Karazhan, delving into the mysteries within the tower, Verien carried out her own investigation. She delved into the many strange and occult tomes of the Guardian's library and used their unique perspective of time to examine events from the near and distant past. She discovered more about the arrangement between her mother and her trainers, and that it was reinforced by a form of "Pact Magic" that originated with the Old Gods of Azeroth's ancient past. At the same time, she discovered that her father Sellek, who was thought slain in the confrontation that resulted in her mother's pact, had in fact survived. The last reporting of him was departing to Northrend, seeking the power of the Lich King to break the pact that held his family apart. Verien was resigned to his loss, but at the same time inspired by his ambition. She researched tales of Azjol-Nerub, seemingly another bastion of the Old God's power, much like Ahn'Qiraj. She came to the conclusion that their must be spells and relics in the deep caverns similar to those that bound her. Determined to undo the enchantment on her, she plans to travel to Northrend, delve the secrets of the Nerubian caverns and unlock the powers of the Old Gods - despite her friends warnings. Minions Verien has a particular and unique approach to the demons at her command. As she learned more of their true nature, she became aware of their sentience and feelings. Verien decided to treat her minions as well as possible, both in battle and while exploring. Her demons have each responded in their own way, and as such are far more 'personable' than those of many other Warlocks. Quznar Quznar was Verien's first minion, and as such has seen the most change in her. At first, little more than disposable artillery to her, he has become something of a grumbling elder figure. On the rare occaisions he is summoned, he is more of a seasoned curmudgeon than an all-out whiner as many Imps are. In many ways, he is the 'old man' of her minions, and she has come to appreciate him even more after a brief stint working for Niby the Almighty and Impsy. Zag'Juk Zag'Juk was the second demon that Verien learned to summon, and the one she spends the most time with. Easily her favourite of her minions, both for his steadfast, reliable and all-but-indestructable nature and his seeming acceptance of Verien's many eccentricities. When first summoned, he barely responded to anything but Verien's direct commands. However, as time as progressed, Zag'juk seems to have become more vocal and self-aware, a phenomenon noted by other warlocks of their Voidwalkers in the weeks before the Dark Portal's reopening. Although his true feelings and motives are all but imbossible to decipher, Zag'Juk has clearly become accustomed to his unusual master. So much so, that he even once managed to act independantly, managing to reach Miyoko and warn her of the impending threat on Verien's life. Since then, he seems to have reverted to his almost unintelligent servility. Zag'Juk frequently accompanies Verien in and around the many cities and towns she visits. He trails behind her much like a faithful dog, although she treats him more like an old friend. She can often be heard chatting idly away to him, and always refers to him as either "Zaggie," or simply just "Zag." Helva Of all of Verien's minions, Helva has responded the worst to her policy of niceness. Initially a particularly willful and difficult Succubus, she quickly became disgusted by her master. Helva saw her as weak-willed, obnoxious, irritating, frivolous and absolutely undeserving of the power she commanded. To make matters worse, Verien kept her on a tighter reign than the others, going so far as to insist she 'wear something a little nicer.' Helva began to rebel in whatever way she could. She would run amok in battles, drawing unneccessary attention to Verien and placing her in danger. She would be slow to respond to Verien's commands, and at times downright ignored her. Nonetheless, Verien persisted, and even recruited Helva into a couple of schemes. She used the Succubus' invisibility against her own trainers on two seperate occaisions; first to steal a pair of tomes from them and secondly to plant a flashbang in their bonfire. Soon therafter Helva was summoned by Verien's trainers and forced to confess her actions. They then turned her on Verien, having her impersonate the leader of the explorers who had recruited Verien. She used this opportunity to aggravate the many minor tensions that existed within the group, and swiftly broke them up. After being freed from her trainers, Verien was informed of Helva's actions. She has refused to trust the quarrelsome succubus since. Fzuushon Fzuushon - or as he is more commonly known, "The Fuzz" - is in many ways Verien's greatest success. She was commanded to summon and bind a relentless and merciless hunter, but instead managed to get Fzuushon. Unlike any other Felhunter, Fzuushon's personality resembles a big, happy dog more than a savage hunter. He spends his time tearing around the landscape, chasing his own tail, running after various mounts and pets, gnawing on furniture and slobbering over everything he can reach. Verien refers to him as "a big, dopey puppy," and couldn't love him more. Sharoon After her trainers' betrayal, Verien realised she had effectively lost two of her demons. She refused to trust Helva, and Zag'juk would take time to recover from his effort and ordeal. Looking to make up for their loss, Verien turned to the one warlock instructor she felt she could still trust. Unfortunately, that was Furtwurtzler Q. Blinglebat. Fortunately, between his knowledge of the Demonic language, a set of mysterious tablets Verien had recovered from the ruins of Azshara and a particularly tasty cheese platter, they were able to reach a breakthrough. The result was Sharoon, a powerful Felguard that Verien summoned and bound to her service. Sharoon quickly became Verien's permanent companion as she passed through the Dark Portal and explored Draenor with The Order. From the start, he expressed his displeasure with Verien, with the nature of his service, with the "paltry" tasks she set him to, with the often impossible odds he had to face, and with pretty much everything else he came across. Verien took this in her stride, and maintained her cheerfull and friendly demeanor to him, constantly encouraging him to be nicer and friendlier. This of course has only increased Sharoon's frustration with his master. Since Zag'juk's recovery, Sharoon has been dismissed into semi-retirement, seemingly the only move of his recent career that has satisfied him. Princess Verien's final test from her trainers was to summon and bind a powerful demonic Dreadsteed from the otherworldly Xorothian stables. Through the aid of the order and the guidance of her few Warlock friends, Verien was able to complete the task and emerge with the swift, armour-plated, blazing steed at her command. In her own unique style, Verien named it "Princess," and proceeded to tie innumerable beads and ribbons to its many horns and crests. As a mount, Princess is perfectly obedient and steadfastly loyal, and certainly seems not to mind its unusual rider. Stories *Stalker goes to Babylon *Cheese, Crackers and Runestones *Reaver's Edge Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warlock Category:The Order Category:Articles by Zogster